Deep Wounds
by EmmaMary
Summary: But Summer still had her doubts, after all weren’t the abandonment issues the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul. [ONESHOT] SS


Disclaimer is on user page, but i ont own anything.

* * *

Summer hadn't exactly had the easiest life, but not too hard of one either. She had had many issues as a child, but was almost completely over them, all but the abandonment ones. After all weren't those the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul.

Of course the biggest result of said wounds was her mother leaving. Summer couldn't even remember her saying good bye. She only had a few diminutive memories of her mother anyway, but she still left. Left Summer without a mother, without the familiar scent of fresh baked cookies or home cooked meals, without extravagant birthday parties or bed time stories. She left Summer with a void in her heart that her father had tried to fill, but with limited time, failed too. So he remarried, if he even really loved her still remained mystery to her, or if he was trying to replace her mother, or at least have someone to make the house seem less empty, for Summer, or for himself.

Summer lived her next 12 years as a lie, bouncing from friend to friend as often as she changed her outfit. And then eventually doing the same with boyfriends. She was afraid she would get to close and they would leave, so she broke it off before they had the chance of even being able to hurt her. The only friend she really ever had was Marissa, something about her made Summer be drawn to her, like on the outside she was happier than on the inside, and that she needed her, and Marissa needed Summer too. So they became friends, best friends, she was the only person Summer got to choose to love, until Seth Cohen of course.

She had loved him, because of how he made her feel. Like no one, especially not him, would ever leave her. For awhile the void that had slowly been creeping farther away from her mind had been lost, or enough for her not to have a sharp pain of lose every day before she went to bed, wishing for those long gone bedtime stories read to innocent girls.

But then as quickly as the void was gone, it came back again, accumulating all of her past lose, and more. When Seth sailed away Summer was sure no one would ever love her again, she would never find happiness, how could she when people were what made you happy, and she was positive all the people in her life would abandon her.

And then, much like her father had with her step mother, she moved to Zach trying to fill Seth's place, besides what would it matter if he abandoned her, she dint care enough for him to hurt her, and she didn't believe she could be in anymore pain than she already was . It worked for a while, until Seth came back that is, when Summer realized Zach was nothing compared to Seth. She wondered if this was how her father would feel, if her mother had come back, would he realize his new wife couldn't fill the emptiness. In the end that was what made Summer run to him on that rainy day, she had the chance to be back with the one she cared about, a chance many, like her father, would never have. And they were happy.

They, of course, had broken up. Not because they didn't love each other, because they were afraid. Afraid of not experiencing so many important vital things, so during college they bounced around from guy to guy, or girl to girl, and had a grand time. A fun time, but they knew that they wanted each other, unfortunately they weren't in the right places to have each other. Their friendship became based on emails and Christmas cards for two years after college. They each had one or two serious relationships, but in the end longed for each other. So after 6 years of finding themselves without each other, and making lives for themselves, Summer received a note in her mailbox, even after 2 years of barley knowing him, Summer still knew it was, indeed, from him. Sprawled out on a piece of green paper were 5 self explanatory words.

_I need to see you._

So they did they saw each other. And were friends for two months before neither of them could take it anymore and they were together again, this time hopefully for good.

But Summer still had her doubts, after all weren't the abandonment issues the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul.

But he was hers and she was his, and they lived in apartment together, and told each other they loved each other every day, and they were bound to each other though the simple fact that they loved each other.

And god she loved him. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. And he loved her, more than she would ever know, or maybe she did, after all that was how much she loved him. But she still couldn't help but be in fear, what was tying him to her, nothing. Nothing but his love, but that had ever stopped anyone before.

He knew he would never leave, and he had told her that, how could he when it broke his heart into a million pieces before, he couldn't live without her, he wouldn't live without her.

But Summer Still had her doubts, after all weren't the abandonment issues the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul.

And then she kissed him and she knew that he would never leave her, or she hoped. Hoped for her life. But she didn't need to hope, because he would never leave her.

But Summer still had her doubts, after all weren't the abandonment issues the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul.

But she would always have her doubts, that was who she was, and he still loved her for it, and he wouldn't leave her. But the abandonment issues the ones that had left the deepest wounds in her soul.

* * *

**An- I started writing this but it was NOT what I wanted so I took out a part and made a new story that I actually don't like too much but I wrote it why not put it up. I know I know I have a story going but I had writers block and this just sort of poured out of me. **


End file.
